Meeting the Twins
by crystalblue19
Summary: Turbo brings his girlfriend to meet his brothers, but things don't go as he planned. AU Older!Vanellope x Turbo


**Just a random oneshot for a pairing I happened to grow fond of after watching the WiR movie. Warning, there's also slight TurboTwins x Vanellope too. ;P**

**xXx**

"I'm nervous, I feel like I'm going to vomit! Oh my gosh, I think I might actually puke up all the candy I ate!" Vanellope shouted hysterically, as she dramatically covered her mouth and made retching noises.

Turbo rolled his eyes and took a hand off the steering wheel to pull the dramatic girl's hands away from her mouth. "Calm down. You're not puking in my nice car."

She instead moved her hands to grab at her candy covered hair as she stomped her feet childishly. "But..but..what if they don't like me?! Or..or don't approve of me and tosses me out of your house? What if they find my candy stash in your room?! They'll eat it all!"

The yellow eyed male grunted and reached over to rub her leg, refusing to move his eyes from the road. "You'll be fine, I'm sure they'll approve of you. They'll have to deal with me if they don't, and I'm sure they won't find your stash...I can't even find it." He muttered the last part to himself.

Vanellope sighed and dropped her head back against the seat, she turned her head towards the racer and smiled as she placed a hand over his. "Yeah, I guess, even if they don't approve of me atleast I have you, huh Turbutt?"

Turbo frowned and pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. "I told you not to call me that."

"Hey, not my fault you have a nice butt." Vanellope looked away with an innocent smile as he turned to glare at her.

"I told you to stop looking at it!"

"It's hard not to when that racing suit hugs your 'curves' perfectly." Vanellope giggled, reaching out to poke his stomach. "It even shows the little bit of pudge you have here."

He growled and swatted away her hand with a small blush. "I told you I'm working on getting rid of it!"

Vanellope giggled again trying to hold back the large grin that was playing at the corner of her lips. She was quickly silenced once she looked outside to see them pulling into the driveway of Turbo's house.

She could feel butterflies explode in her belly, her face paling of all color as she eyed the blue and white car parked next to them. "Oh my god! They're here already!" She panicked, flailing around in her seat.

Turbo stared at her with a raised brow. "Yeah, I thought I told you they were waiting for us here already."

"No you didn't! Oh my candies! Do I look okay? Is my hair a mess?" She looked in the car mirror, trying to fix her hair despite all the little candy pieces stuck to it.

Turbo climbed out of the car, sticking his keys in his pocket as he walked to her side and pulled her out of the car. "Come on already, you look fine."

"No, no, no. I can't do it, I'm scared, we'll just do it some other time." She rambled, slinking down to the ground and hugging her knees to her chest.

Turbo stared down at her with a quizzical expression. "Never thought that you would be the shy type twerp."

"Hey, you shouldn't be one to talk midget, you're almost the same height as me!" She snapped. "Besides, this isn't just anyone, this is your brothers, I'm nervous I might leave a bad impression." She muttered, picking at her thigh highs.

"Look, I'm only taking you to meet them, that's it. They won't be judging you or anything, I promise. Besides the two of them are pretty easygoing."

Vanellope looked up at him sheepishly. "They're not competitive grumpybutts like you?"

Turbo rolled his eyes at the insult. "No. Now either you're gonna get up and walk inside with me like an adult or I'm going to carry you inside kicking and screaming like a child." He grumbled, reaching a hand down to her expectantly.

She pouted and knowing that he wasn't one to bluff, reached up and grabbed the offered hand, letting him pull her up from the ground. He adjusted his hand around hers, letting his fingers curl over her hand, the candy covered girl smiled, rosy color returning to her cheeks as she took comfort in the warmth of his hand holding hers.

When they reached the door and he dug into his pockets to pull out the house key, Vanellope found herself unconsciously shrinking to hide behind Turbo, even when he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Once they made it inside, they automatically made their way to the living room where they could hear two voices talking animatedly.

Everything quieted as soon as they stopped inside the doorway to the living room, the twins stopped digging in the bag they had set between them as they looked at their brother, not noticing the girl hiding behind him.

"Hey bro!" One greeted.

"Where's that girlfriend you were talking about?" The other one asked.

Turbo opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the other twin deciding to talk again. "You know, I thought you hated candy, and yet you have a bag full of it here. These are pretty good, all kinds of flavors." He told him, pulling out a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Those aren't mine.." Turbo mumbled, feeling his lip twitch up in amusement as he felt Vanellope trying to peek over his shoulder at the mention of candy.

Hazel eyes widened dramatically as she let out a sharp gasp, pulling her hand out of his, Vanellope ran in front of Turbo and pointed accusingly at the twins who stared at her in confusion with her sudden appearance. "That's my stash of candy I was hiding! I told you they would find it!" She shouted, all signs of nervousness having disappeared.

"Whoa, I didn't think there was anyone shorter than Turbo." One of the brothers whispered loudly, Turbo felt his eye twitch in irritation at the insult but managed to keep himself from shouting an insult back.

The other twin smirked widely as he eyed Vanellope. "She's cute," he dropped the candy he was holding and stood up, dusting off his clothes as he made his way to her. "Turbo sure knows how to pick 'em. My names Jet, what's yours sweetie?" He asked, draping an arm around the flustered girl's shoulder.

"V-Vanellope."

"Vanellope, huh? That's a lovely name." He purred, pulling her closer to him.

"Take it easy there tiger." Vanellope felt another arm wrap around her waist as another body pressed against her other side. "I'm Set, and don't mind my brother, his hormones control his actions."

"Only when it comes to attractive girls like this one." He growled into her ear, biting onto her earlobe gently, causing her already red cheeks to darken further.

Turbo could only watch from the side, frozen with his golden eyes wide and twitching as his brothers seemed to forget his presence and hit on his girlfriend.

Vanellope was now leaning against Set as she tried to lightly push Jet's face away from hers. Which caused Set to examine her hair curiously. "Hey, how'd you get all this candy on your hair?"

"I-I don't know, they just sprout up as my hair grows, I can't get rid of them. Get off of me!" She screamed, becoming agitated with Jet's advances and punched him, causing him to stumble back as he held his cheek.

Set poked at a piece of candy in her hair. "Are they edible?" He asked as Jet sent a large grin at Vanellope.

"I like 'em feisty!" He purred, grabbing her waist and pulling her back against him.

"Y-yes, they are!" Vanellope answered, as she tried to push Jet's nose away from her cheek.

"Mmm, you smell like Vanilla." Vanellope let out a frustrated sound and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them apart and making him look like he was wearing a large goofy smile.

Her cheeks puffed out as she tried to contain her giggles from the look on his face.

"Ow!" She screamed, dropping her hold on Jet's cheeks as she reached up to rub her head, she looked up just in time to see Set eating a piece of candy he plucked off her head.

"This is good." He smiled, reaching for another one.

Vanellope quickly slapped his hand away. "But it hurts when you pull them off, it's almost like you pulled off a strand of hair."

"Oh sorry, I guess I'll just settle for the alternative then." He shrugged before leaning down and placing his mouth over one of the candies and sucking on it.

Vanellope shuddered in disgust, and tried to frantically wriggle out of the twins grasp. "What the heck is going on?!" She screeched hysterically as Jet suddenly licked her cheek.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "You taste like vanilla too." He looked back at the petrified Turbo. "Hey Turbs, would you mind if I kiss her?"

Turbo closed his open mouth as he seemed to finally be able to pull himself together. "Yes, I do mind! In fact, how about you two, _STOP TOUCHING HER_!" He screeched, lisp starting to appear with his growing anger.

Jet chuckled. "Relax, little bro."

"No, I will not relax! I just wanted you two to meet her! You know like shake hands and introduce yourselves? Not molest my girlfriend!" He screamed, pointing at Jet's hand that had somehow managed to worm it's way under Vanellope's hoodie at one point and was now running across her abdomen, feeling the soft skin.

Set was still busy sucking the candy from Vanellope's hair so Jet decided to answer. "Aw, come on Turb, we're just getting to know each other, how about you share your girlfriend with us?"

"No! I never shared my toys, my trophy, or my car with you guys, what makes you think I'll share my girlfriend with you two?!" He growled, clenching his fists tightly at his side as he felt his possessiveness starting to take over.

"Oh come on, you greedy little midget, it's not that hard to share, Set and I share all the time."

"That's because you two are losers!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways." Jet pressed his lips to Vanellope's warm cheek. "We're going to be staying with you guys for the week, Set and I have all week to play with _OUR_ new toy." He grinned, looking back at Turbo.

Turbo let out a scream of frustration as he ran out of the room, Jet raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning back to Vanellope with a seductive smirk. "Now where were we?" He muttered, rubbing a finger across her lips.

"I. Will. Never. SHARE!" Was all Jet heard before he suddenly let go of Vanellope and jumped to the side, narrowly missing the extremely large candy cane that slammed into the ground where he was standing just seconds ago, he looked with wide eyes at his furious little brother.

Turbo lifted up the candy cane, the end having shattered on the ground leaving a dangerously sharp point at the end instead of the harmless curl, Turbo looked from the tip to his brother and sent him a maniacal grin.

"Oh crap!" Jet screamed, he turned and ran away, making sure to pull Set with him. "See ya later gumdrop!" He shouted, sending the blushing Vanellope a mock salute as they darted out the front door with Turbo at their heels.

"Yeah, you better run!" Turbo threw the candy cane to the side and picked up a wooden chair to toss at the twins, managing to nail Set in the back of the head. "Turbo-tastic!" He laughed loudly.

Jet was laughing loudly as he dragged a dazed Set with him. "Love ya bro!" He shouted back at Turbo.

"Shut up, you losers!" He panted, leaning back against the wall tiredly.

"I told you, you need to work out more pudgy boy." Vanellope giggled, leaning against him as she recovered from her flustered state from earlier.

"Shut up, I could have caught them if I wanted."

"Sure you could, by the way," Vanellope lifted up the broken candy cane. "I thought you didn't like candy?"

He looked away with a blush reddening his cheeks. "I don't...that was going to be for you.."

Vanellope stared at him blankly. "And yet you decided to break it on your brothers."

"Hey, it was either that or the kitchen knife and I know you wouldn't like that!"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied with a roll of her eyes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks anyway, Turbutt."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" He growled.

Vanellope giggled and sucked on the candy cane. "As soon as you stop wearing suits that emphasis your big butt."

Turbo glared off to the side with a small pout on his lips. "My butt's not big." He mumbled.

"Yes it is," Vanellope started walking off, happy with her new candy. "By the way..you were soooo jealous of your brothers just now, I could practically see the green in your eyes!"

"I was not!"

**xXx**

**I apologize for any oocness, though the Twins had no set personality so meh. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
